Mobile devices are driving a major technological revolution that is spreading across all facets of human activity from daily life to the work place. Along with the deployment of Wi-Fi and wireless capability onboard aircraft many users and clients are bringing tablets, smartphones or other gadgets onboard. There is a need to address the portability of these technologies inside the aircraft. Therefore, provide options to the different clients and users to bring the electronic loose equipment onboard and place them on arms, holders, or other mechanisms for storage, use or for charging.